Consecuencias
by TiaAchan
Summary: Cada acción tiene su consecuencia, ya sea buena o mala. Para la desgracia del francés, no fueron buenas. Luego de hacer una apuesta con Inglaterra, Francia hace enojar a Rusia, y este decide vengarse, dejando le una marca de por vida a Francis.
1. Chapter 1

Poco a poco iban llegando las naciones a la reunión que hacían cada cierto tiempo, en esta ocación, el anfitrión sería Italia.

Los primero en llegar fueron Alemania y Japón, seguidos por China, Rusia e Inglaterra. La sala poco a poco se fue llenando de sonido, las risas de America, las discuciones de Inglaterra y Francia, los "Ve~" de Veneciano y las conversaciones de lo demás paises, cuando ya llegarón todos, Alemania intentó poner orden, pero sus intentos eran en vano, siempre era lo mismo.

-¡¿Pero pueden comportarse por una vez en sus vidas?! ¡Intento qimue al menos una vez tengamos una reunion normal aunque sea solo una vez!- Gritaba furioso Alemania, que al poco tiempo le llegó un tomatazo en la cara -¡Maldición España, no lanzes tomates!

En otro extremo de la habitación, se encontraban discutiendo dos paises.

-¡Maldito cara de rana! ¡No eres más que un cobarde!

-¡¿Yo cobarde?¡ ¡En tus sueños!

-¿A si? ¿Que no eres un cobarde? ¡Eso tendras que demostrarmelo!

-¡Te lo demostraré! ¡Dime que debo hacer!- Dijo con confianza el francés.

-Valla que cae rápido, esta es mi perfecta oportunidad para vengarme- Pensó el Inglés -Bien, tienes que ir donde Rusia y decirle que su hermana mayor Ucrania es una delicia, que tiene curvas de una modelo, que sus pechos son tan suaves como las nubes, y que disfrutaste poseyéndola.

-¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! ¡Eso es suicidio!

-No te preocupes mi querido francés cobarde, no tienes por qué ir si estas cagado de miedo.

-Maldicion, ¿Que debo hacer? Si no lo hago quedaría como un completo cobarde antes este bastardo, y si lo hago, sería un suicidio- Pensaba Francia -Lo haré.

Francis caminó un poco tembloroso hacia donde estaba Rusia, aún podía retractarse y salvarse el pellejo, pero el señor orgullo se negaba a retirarse. Finalmente cuando ya estaba frente a ruso, le habló.

-Oye Rusia, ¿Sabes? Tu hermana Ucrania es verdaderamente una delicia, tiene unas curvas de supermodelo, sus pechos son taaan suaves, ¡Ah! Y no sabes cuanto disfruté poseyéndola.

Rusia se quedó en silencio, mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba y empezaba con su clasico "KolKolKol~". Francia estaba más que aterrado, tiritaba y si no era porque tenía buena resistencia se hubiera hecho pipí en ese mismo momento.

-Tú...- Dijo Rusia.

-¡Rusia, Francia! ¡ Sientence de una puta vez.

Y como si el alemán fuera un ángel de la guarda, el ruso se sentó en su lugar y no dijo nada más. Francis sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo y paraba de tiritar.

Sonrió victorioso y volvió a sentarse.

-Está bien- Suspiró resignado Alemania -Para variar, otra vez no hemos vuelto a conseguir nada, sin embargo, espero que se comporten la próxima vez, ya que la siguien reunión, que es en un mes, será con los paises latinos, en México, y no quiero pasar vergüenzas.

-Como si los latinos no fueran iguales o peor, no los voy a conocer yo...- Rió bajito España.

-Bueno, pueden retirarse.

Todos se fueron retirarndo de aquél lugar, sin embargo, Iván se quedó un momento en la sala y fue a hablar con Italia.

-Da~, Italia.

A Veneciano le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y se volteó.

-Ho-hola Rusia, ¿Necesitas algo?

-Si, me preguntaba donde podría encontrar un hotel cerca.

-Pues hay uno cerca a una pocas cuadras de aquí.

-Gracias- Y sin más se retiró corriendo.

Unas horas más tarde, por una de las calles de Venecia, Francis caminaba mientras coqueteaba con cuanta chica se encontrase. En un momento, sintió como era golpeado con algo en la cabeza.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, se dio cuenta que era siendo cargado por lo que parecía ser los pasillo de un hotel, observó que quien lo llevaba era Rusia.

-¿Que demonios? ¡Oye, bájame!

-Silencio- Dijo Ivan con una voz sumamente aterradora, Francia no tuvo de otra que obedecer.

Llegaron a una habitación, cuando entraron el ruso lanzó a una cama al francés y cerro la puerta con llave.

-¡¿Que demonios vas a hacer?!


	2. Chapter 2

-¡¿Qué demonios vas a hacer?!- Pregunto consternado, imaginando un millón de cosas que el ruso podría hacerle en una cama, de una tortura hasta violarlo.

-¿Te divertiste mucho con mi hermana, eh?- Preguntó con tono de niño pequeño, y eso significaba algo terrible.

-N-no, en realidad y-yo no me ac...

-Dime, ¿La sometiste, la obligaste...?- Poco a poco el ruso se estaba acercando al francés -¿... Ella no quería?

-De-déjame explicarte por favor.

-¡Calla! Ahora mismo estoy pensando mil un formas para matarte, pero creo que sería mejor hacerte lo que tú le hiciste a ella- Por la mente de Rusia, todo lo dicho por Francia lo había procesado como un "Me viole a tu hermana".

-¿Cómo?

Iván trajo un silla, se sentó en ella, se desabrochó el pantalón y bajo sus boxers, dejando ver su gran hombría.

-Chupa- Tomó del cabello al rubio obligándolo a quedar frente a su pene -¡Ahora!

No le quedó otra opción que obedecerle.

Con la cabeza temblorosa, dio una pequeña lamida, seguida de unas cuantas más hasta que empezó a meterlo en su boca, poco a poco, hasta que ya no cabía más. Subía y bajaba su cabeza, en un lento vaivén, sentía como el miembro se erectaba.

Rusia solo disfrutaba, valla que lo hace bien, pensaba.

Sin siquiera avisar, Iván se corrió dentro de la boca de Francis, dejándole manchada la cara.

-Párate y desvístete, rápido.

Obedeciendo la orden, se desvistió, y a decir verdad, nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza de estar desnudo frente a otro hombre. De un empujón cayó en la cama, y vio como ahora era él quien se quitaba la ropa.

Se subió a la cama y volteó a Francia, elevando su trasero. De un solo movimiento, introdujo toda su gran virilidad en el culo del francés. Este solo pudo gritar.

-¡Aaah! ¡Qu-quítalo! ¡Duele!

Rusia le tapó la boca con una mano y le decía:

-Shhhh, no grites, en la habitación continua hay una pareja de recién casados, y no queremos alertarlos con tus gritos, ¿Verdad?

-Po-por favor, te lo suplico, me duele- Gotas de agua se iban formando en los ojos de Francis, pues su trasera le dolía a horrores.

-Ooh, eso debiste haberlo pensando antes de meterte con mi hermana mayor Ucrania.

-Pe-pero te digo que yo n- ¡Aah!- El ruso dio una estocada impidiéndole hablar a Francia.

-Eres una basura.

Una, dos, tres, muchas más embestidas recibió Francis, quien solo podía llorar, no solo por el dolor, sino por la humillación, por estar siendo sometido por Rusia, la rabia, por haberle hecho caso Inglaterra, y la impotencia, por no poder hacer nada.

Cuando ya Iván estaba llegando al clímax, se corrió dentro de Francia, y salió de él.

El francés quedó tirado en la cama, vio como el ruso tomaba su ropa e iba al baño. Sintió corre el agua, por lo que supuso que se iba a dar un baño, luego de un rato, salió totalmente arreglado.

-Pagué por dos noches este lugar, puedes quedarte la tarde si quieres, y ¡Ah! Nada de esto a nadie, si lo haces, estas muerto. Nos vemos- Lo último fue dicho con su tono habitual, tomó una mochila tirada en el suelo y se fue.

Silencio.

Fue lo único que quedó luego de que se fue.

Llanto.

Fue lo que se escuchó luego de un rato. Los lamento de un francés, maldiciendo su situación.

Intento dormir, quería aunque fuera un instante, olvidar lo que había ocurrido.

Despertó a las 6 de la tarde, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, Francis pensó que lo mejor sería irse a su casa. Primero fue a tomar un baño, quería quitar todos los rastros de Rusia que hayan quedado en él. Cuando terminó, salió de la habitación, y camino con dificultad, pues todavía le dolía la cadera, a hasta la recepción. Desde ese punto, no sabía si quedarse un poco más, pues cabía la posibilidad de que algunos todavía se encontraran en Venecia, y le preguntaran por su estado, o irse inmediatamente y tratar de olvidar todo lo sucedido, cosa que no iba a ser posible.

Optó por la segunda y trató de pasar lo más desapercibido posible hasta llegar al aeropuerto e irse a casa.

Luego de largas horas en avión llegó a su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Rusia y Francia no se volvieron a ver desde aquél acontecimiento, del primero no se sabia casi nada y del segundo, apenas salía de su país. Los demás aliados apenas les daban importancia a sus repentinas desapariciones, solo China se había preocupado un poco por Rusia, para más allá de eso nada.

Pasó el mes y llegó el día que se tendrían que reunirse en Estados Unidos para irse juntos a México, donde serían esperados por los países latinos. Una vez que se encontraron todos afuera de la gran residencia de los mexicanos, entraron.

-Ve~ España, ¿Cómo son los países latinos?

-Mis niños, ellos son muy "tranquilos" y me admiran mucho.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Portugal -Como la vez que fuiste a Perú y te trataron como si fueras el mis satanás o la vez que fuiste a Chile y te echaron a patad...

-¡Cállate! ¡Ellos m-me respetan mucho!

-Aja...

-Igual como si Brasil te quisiera mucho...

-¡El si me quiere!

Y así ambos países empezaron a pelear.

-Chicos- comenzó a hablar América -¿No es raro que Inglaterra y Francia no esten peleando como siempre?

-O-oye tú, no es como si siempre nos la pasáramos peleando- Dijo Inglaterra.

-Es cierto, de hecho, ni siquiera he escuchado hablar a Francia.

-Francia- Se acercó el español al francés -¿Estás bi...?

-¡¿Pueden calmarse un poco?!- Se escuchó desde dentro de la sala de juntas a la que acababan de llegar.

-¡Nunca hacemos una wea bien! ¡Bolivia deja de gritar! ¡Colombia bájate de la mesa! ¡Argentina déjate de acosarme! ¡Uruguay, Brasil, dejen de besarse que estamos en un lugar publico!

-¿Chile?- Dijo España.

-¡Chile tiene razón, si llegan las otras naciones quedaremos en vergüenza!- Dijo México del Norte.

-¡Perú! ¡Baja ese cuchillo! ¡Y no nos mates a Chile!- Esta vez habló México del sur.

-¡El pisco es peruano!

El chileno le dio una patada en la zona baja al peruano y este cayó al piso.

-¡No seas animal!- Llegó gritando Ecuador a ver si su peruanito seguía vivo.

-¡¿Yo animal?! ¡Si él estaba amenazándome con un cuchillo! ¡Y me estarías ayudando mucho si despertaras a Panamá y El salvador.

-¡Chile! ¡Ecuador!- Llegó corriendo Guyana Francesa junto a Guyana -Paraguay se ha desmayado y Venezuela está tratando de despertarlo.

-Ve con Haití, él puede que los ayude- Dijo Ecuador con Perú entre sus brazos -Chile, ¿Has visto a República Dominicana y Jamaica?

-Deben estar con Surinam y Costa Rica por algún lado de la sala haciendo sus bromas.

-¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!- Se escuchaba decir a Guatemala viendo como Honduras y Costa Rica iban a empezar un riña.

-¡Belice por favor sepáralos!

De pronto se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y todos se quedaron en silencio.

Cuando entraron las naciones de Europa y Asia, se sorprendieron al ver a todos tan sospechosamente tranquilos y sentados cada uno en su lugar.

-Wow, nuevo récord, 2 segundos en ordenarse y aparentar que no a pasado nada- Pensó divertido Cuba.

-Chicos, ¿Estáis bien?- Preguntó España -Desde afuera se escuchaba como si tuvieseis problemas.

-No te preocupes España, estamos todos bien- Dijeron todos los países latinos a coro.

-Bien... Entonces, ¿Por qué no empezamos de inmediato?

-Nos parece bien- Volvieron a decir todos.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya finalizada la reunión, se quedaron por un tiempo en la sala para conocerse un poco y hablar de temas varios.

La bella Colombia se encontraba hablando con Hungría,de temas al parecer, bastante interesantes.

—¿Sabes, sabes?— Dijo la colombiana —El Manu finalmente admitió que tenía una relación con el Tincho.

—Wow, ¿Y lo soltó así no más?

—Pues, si, solo tuve que emborracharle y sacarle información.

—Por mi parte, yo creo que Austria y Prussia tienen algo, pero no se como sacarles información.

—Emborráchalos.

—¿Cómo?

—Que los emborraches— La joven Colombia sonrió inocentemente.

Por otro lado, las cosas estaban bastante tensas. Argentina e Inglaterra se miraban con resentimiento, y Chile no sabía que hacer para alivianar el ambiente.

—Como buen caballero inglés, me gustaría, Chile, que nos retiráramos a conversar en otro lugar ya que hay ciertas personas indeseadas en este lugar— Esto lo dijo mirando con un poco de desprecio a Argentina.

—¡Oh! Valla, lo lamento, pero Chile y yo tenemos planes, vuelva otro día— Dijo Argentina, tomando de un brazo a Chile.

—Pero para tú desgracia, ya estábamos listos, así que si me permites...— El inglés tomó del otro brazo al chileno y lo atrajo hacia si.

—¡Alguien ayúdeme!

De vuelta con nuestro protagonista, no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, se sentía mareado y tenia nauseas, al punto que tuvo que abandonar la sala corriendo para ir al baño a vomitar.

—¿Alguien sabe que le pasa al señor Francia?— Preguntó Itzel, también conocida como México del sur.

—Desde hace un mes que anda raro— Dijo España.

—Itzel, voy a encender un poco la televisión, gracias.

—Ok Pedro, solo no te demor... ¿Que? Estamos en medio de una reunión.

En el baño se encontraba un pálido Francia sujetándose el cabello mientras vomitaba. Cuando terminó se lavo un poco la boca con aguar y se arregló un poco, se veía muy pálido, desde hace unos días que había comenzado a sentirse mal, quizás habría comido algo que estuviera malo o descompuesto, o a lo mejor había cogido un virus en el aire.

De pronto, un nuevo mareo le vino y se desmayó ahí mismo. Unos minutos más tarde, Bolivia, quien entró al baño para hacer sus necesidades, se encontró con el cuerpo inconsciente del Francés, lo movió un poco para ver si reaccionaba, y como al quinto intento, despertó.

—¿Está bien?— Preguntó preocupado.

—¿Eh? S-si, creo...

—¿Qué le sucedió?

—Vine al baño a vomitar, ya que tenía unas nauseas horribles, luego de eso me lavé un poco, me vino un mareo y me desmayé.

—Que mal, ven, deja que te ayude— Julio pasó uno de sus brazos por su hombros y lo levantó con algo de dificultad, ya que este era más grande que él

—Gracias, ¿Como te puedo agradecer?

—No es necesario, pero igual, si vez a Chile le das un pequeño golpe.

—¿Por qué?

—Es como una pequeña venganza por haberme hecho algo el otro día.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta la sala de juntas, donde el Boliviano fue a hablar con Paraguay, y Francia trató de volver a actuar con normalidad y de paso coquetear con alguna latina, siendo Costa Rica y Venezuela unos de sus objetivos.

—¡Noticia de último minuto!— Sonó en la televisión que había encendido México del norte —¡Me ha llegado información de que los hombres pueden quedar embarazados!

—¡¿Qué?!— Gritaron los presentes.

—¡Sí, como usted lo oye! Ya se han reportado casos de más de 30 hombres alrededor del mundo que han quedado embarazados. Los síntomas son los mismos que en una mujer, vómitos, mareos, antojos y todo lo demás.

Silencio en la sala, hasta que cierta persona gritó de alegría.

—¡Pero que maravilloso! ¿No te parece Manu? ¡Vamos a tener muchos hijos entonces! A uno lo llamaré Julian, a otro Diego, a otro...

—Wow, wow, wow, bájate del pony mi querido argentino engreído, para tener un hijo se requieren muchas cosas, no solo las ganas— Dijo Manuel cortandole el sueño a Martin.

Mientras tanto, Francia quedó pensando un poco, nauseas, mareos, el no podía, ¿O si? Después de todo había tenido relaciones sexuales con el ruso sin protección, pero solo había sido una sola vez, y las probabilidades de que una persona quede embarazada por una violación son muy pocas.

De vuelta en su casa, se sentó en el balcón a pensar un poco, no sabía si ir o no al médico, y si realmente estaba embrazado, ¿Qué les diría a los demás? No podía llegar y decir "¡Eh chicos! Adivinen, ¡Quedé embarazado luego que Rusia me violara!", no claro que no, a parte que si mencionaba una palabra de o ocurrido iba a ser hombre muerto.

Al final decidió ir al médico al día siguiente.

Cuando despertó a la siguiente mañana, se vistió lo mejor posible, quien sabe, en una de esas conoce a una bonita enfermera.


	5. Chapter 5

Partió temprano al hospital, si iba más tarde probablemente el lugar estaría lleno, y tardaría horas en salir de allí. Caminó a paso moderado, podía ver como poca gente estaba en las calles, conversando, peleando, bailando, incluso ya había gente besándose, no había hora para el amor. Se enterneció mucho cuando vio a dos niños, probablemente hermanos, tomados de la mano y buscando a sus padres. Se acercó a ellos a ayudarlos.

—¿Están perdidos?— Preguntó.

—¡N-no! ¡Así que v-vete y no le hagas nada a mi hermano— Respondió el niño mayor.

—No se preocupen, yo no mes haré nada, ¿Están buscando a sus padres? Díganme como son y les ayudaré a buscarlos.

—Mi mamá tiene el cabello negro azulado y ojos azules, mi papá es rubio y tiene los ojos verdes— Dijo el menor.

—Mamá usa una coleta y tiene un vestido violeta, papá usaba un traje negro— Continuó el mayor.

—Ok, miren, quédense aquí y no se muevan, yo los buscaré y los traeré.

Francis dejó a los niños en el lugar y salió en busca de los padres. Su búsqueda tomó alrededor de dos horas, cuando ya estaba a punto de rendirse, chocó con una señora.

—Lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba— Se disculpó la mujer.

Francia la quedó mirando hasta que la reconoció.

—¡Señora! ¿Por si acaso usted tiene a dos de sus hijos perdidos?

—¿Eh? ¡Si! Los he estado buscando toda la mañana, y no logro encontrarlos— La mujer bajó su cabeza triste.

—Yo encontré a dos niños en la plaza, buscaban a sus padres.

—¡Deben ser ellos!

Luego de acompañar a la mujer a reencontrarse con sus hijos, se acordó de lo que tenía que ir a hacer.

—Maldición, lo olvidé por completo.

—¿Sucede algo señor?

—No se preocupé mi bella dama, es solo que este francés a olvidado algo que debía hacer.

—No quiero sonar metiche, pero, ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Tenía que ir a hacerle una consulta a algún doctor.

—¿Quiere que lo ayude? Yo soy una doctora en un hospital de aquí cerca, Bridgette Altair.

—¿No es una molestia, lindura? ¿Y sus hijos?

—A ellos se supone que los tenía que llevar con sus abuelos, puedo ir a dejarlos y atenderlo a usted inmediatamente, es algo así como un agradecimiento.

—Gracias.

Ya en el hospital, fueron directo a la oficina de Bridgette.

—Muy bien, dígame su nombre.

—Francis Bonnefoy.

—Bien, señor Bonnefoy, ¿Cual es su consulta?

—Usted sabrá, que se han dado casos en que hombres han quedado embarazados, pues es por eso es a lo que vengo, quiero saber si estoy embarazado.

—Bueno, para eso tiene que hacerse un test de embarazo, tengo algunos por aquí, espéreme un segundito— La doctora se levantó de su asiento y busco en lmuna estantería, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba —Tome, pase a un baño, se lo hace un luego me lo trae.

Francis obedeció y fue al baño, después de unos pocos minutos volvió con el objeto en mano y se lo entregó a la mujer.

—Si, efectivamente está embarazado, ¡Felicidades, va a ser mamá/padre!

Francis se quedó en blanco, no, no podía ser cierto, él no podía estar embarazado, ¿Que haría ahora? ¿Como se lo explicaría a los demás? ¿Como le explicaría a sus hijos que crecerían con una mamá que es hombre, y encima su otro padre no estaría allí para cuidarlos?

Quizo desmayarse en ese lugar, pero no hizo nada, solo se quedó ahí, estático, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, hasta que la voz de la doctora lo hizo reaccionar.

—Señor, señor, ¿Me escucha? ¿Está bien?

—¿Eh? Si.

—Mire, usted está embarazado, por lo tanto ahora tendrá que tener mucho cuidado en lo que haga, no debe hacer mucho esfuerzo o de lo contrario podría pasarle algo al bebé. También no debe consumir alcohol ni tabaco, debe evitar el estrés, no debe hacer ejercicio de alto impacto...— Y así siguió hablando sobre las precauciones del embarazo.

Un par de horas más tarde, en su casa, no pudo más que echarse a llorar, se sentía angustiado, tendría un hijo que crecería sin su padre, no sería mucho problema aquella falta hasta que el niño cumpliera cierta edad, y empezara a preguntar por su padre, ¿Qué le diría?


	6. Chapter 6

El siguiente mes, Francis se la pasó en su casa, solamente salia de esta cuando necesitaba comprar comida, más allá de eso, no, a no ser que por alguna casualidad del destino, cosa que le había pasado al menos tres veces, Canadá viniera a visitarlo, así que no le quedaba de otra que salir al exterior.

El tercer mes ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en su casa, si no que prefería salir a los parques donde jugaban los niños. Le gustaba como corrían, hablaban, jugaban, compartían y todas esas cosas que hacen los niños. Hasta ya se había hecho amigo de unas cuantas madres, aunque claro, sus instintos no se iban, de vez en cuando les coqueteaba, y cuando andaba con suerte, alguna madre soltera le devolvía el coqueteo.

En el cuarto mes empezaron los antojos y mareos, y no podía decir que no, cuando quería pudín de chocolate bañado en caramelo, con palomitas de colores y crema con un poco de gomitas tenía que comerlo, y si no conseguía lo que quería porque según el camarero era muy dulce y podría hacerle daño a su salud, armaba unos escandalos hasta que lo tenían que expulsar del lugar.

Y ahora estaba en el quinto mes, cuando empezaba a notarsele la panzita. Cuando un chico le dijo que estaba un poco pasadito de peso armo un show de aquellos, el pobre joven que no sabía que estaba embarazado fue correteado por el francés con una escoba por casi todo París, hasta que Francia se le pasó el enojo y se puso a llorar por ser llamado gordo.

Al otro día en su casa, recibió un carta, si, una carta, que informaba de una nueva reunión en Argentina. ¿Que estamos todavía en el siglo XVIII? Existe algo llamado internet, pensó el francés.

Francis no quería ir a esa reunión, no quería que se dieran cuenta de su panzita, si bien no era tan grande, si no tenía cuidado alguien se daría cuenta y empezaría a preguntarle por su peso y tendría que inventarse alguna excusa. Pero tenía 2 semanas para preparar una antes de la junta.

Y no se le ocurrió nada.

Para asegurarse de que no lo vieran llegar, fue el primero en aparecer en la sala de juntas de Argentina. Luego de que él llegara, apareció Martin Hernández, Argentina.

—Hola tío Francia, parece que a sido en primero en llegar— Saludó el argentino.

—Hola Argentina, sí, así parece.

Luego de Martin, llegaron los hermanos Mexicanos, Itzel y Pedro.

—¡Hola!— Saludaron ambos al mismos tiempo.

Se escucharon dos voces discutiendo muy fuerte, no había que ser tan inteligente como para saber quienes eran.

—¡Dame mi mar chileno estúpido!

—¡¿Y si no quiero que vas a hacer boliviano enano?!

Las constantes riñas de Manuel y Julio eran ya eran normales, tanto así que la primera cosa que se decían cuando se veían era "Imbécil", pero todos sabían que en el fondo, ambos se querían, esto se demostraba cuando algún país europeo insultaba a Bolivia, Chile salía en su defensa y viceversa.

Francia rio un poco porque le recordaba las peleas que tenía con el cejotas.

Luego de eso, llegaron Uruguay y Paraguay, el segundo con unas gafas oscuras puestas, pues los brillos de su primo le quemaban los ojos.

Detrás de ellos venía Brasil cantando, con las manos en los bolsillos y con gafas oscuras, por la misma razón que el paraguayo.

Un par de minutos más tarde hicieron aparición Perú, Ecuador, las Guyanas, Colombia, Honduras, Panamá, Guatemala, Venezuela, Costa Rica y República Dominicana.

Después llegaron los demás países americanos faltante. Francis esbozó una sonrisa, recordando cuando todos aún eran pequeñas colonias.

—Ve~ Hermano Francia, ya llegó— Le habló una vocecita desde atrás.

—Esto si que es raro, generalmente sueles llegar atrasado junto a España, cara de rana.

—¡Hola Italia! E Inglaterra...

—¡Oye bastardo! ¿Dónde anda el idiota de España?

—No lo sé, mi querido Romano, pero si quieres puedes pasar tiempo junto al hermano mayor Francia y hacer cosas divertidas~

Francia sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, volteó y se encontró con la espeluznante mirada de Veneciano.

—Hermano mayor Francia, ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a usted la última vez que intentó hacer "Cosas divertidas" con mi hermano.

Por la mente de Francis pasaron los recuerdos de la dura paliza que le había metido el italiano menor, quien diría que el inocente Italia del norte tuviera tanta fuerza.

—Vamos pequeño, qu-que es solo una broma.

Por la puerta entró una Ucrania enfadada jaloneando del brazo a Rusia, varios quedaron sorprendidos, pues era raro verla enfadada.

—Si fueran tan amables, necesito hablar con Francia— Dijo la Ucraniana.

Todos posaron su vista en el francés, quien no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora cara de rana?—Preguntó el inglés.

Francia se paró y fue donde Ucrania, quien lo llevó junto a Rusia afuera de la sala.

—Debo hablar seriamente con ambos.

—Kolkolkolkolkol

—¿Se puede saber el por qué me ha llamado?

—Pues quiero saber por qué usted le dijo a mi hermano que nosotros habíamos tenido sexo.

Francia palideció, miró a Rusia, no sabía que hacer.

—Mire, quiero dejar las cosas claras, lo que le dije a Rusia, sobre usted ya sabe, realmente fue una apuesta que hice con el cejón, de la cual me arrepiento.

—Rusia, ahora quiero saber si antes de darle su "merecido" aclaraste bien las cosas.

—...

—Rusia...

—... No.

—Bueno, ahora que tenemos las cosas claras, pídanse disculpas.

—Pero hermana...

—¡Nada de peros Rusia!

—Lo siento— Dijo Iván.

—Ahora tú, Francia.

—Lo siento, Rusia.

—Bien, ahora no quiero más malentendidos entre ustedes— Dijo firmemente la Ucraniana —¡Ah! Y antes de volver, quisiera saber Francia, ¿Cómo exactamente fue que mi hermano te dio tú merecido?

Francis se tensó, le echó un vistazo al ruso, este no habló, pero se notaba claramente en su mirada que si decía algo de lo sucedido aquel día terminaría muerto.

—Él solo me golpeó un poco, nada tan grave, sabiendo que pudo haberme matado— Esto último lo dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

—Pues ojalá esto no se repita. Pueden volver a la sala.


	7. Chapter 7

- _Así_ _que_ _fue_ _a_ _hablarlo_ _con_ _su_ _hermana,_ _quizás_ _no_ _sea_ _la_ _mejor_ _persona_ _del_ _mundo,_ _pero_ _se_ _preocupa_ _por_ _su_ _familia,_ _es_ _tan_ _lindo_ _verle_ _así... ¿Qué_ _mierda_ _acabo_ _de_ _pensar?_ _Ok,_ _creo_ _que_ _sus_ _hermosos_ _ojos_ _violáceos_ _y_ _su_ _cabello_ _griz_ _ceniza,_ _sumado_ _a_ _ese_ _cuerpo_ _musculoso_ _y_ _tan_ _varonil_ _me están afectaaaaa-_ _¿Que_ _estoy_ _pensando_?- Francia suspiró - _¡Y_ _encima_ _suspiro,_ _es_ _que parezco niñita_ _de_ _quince_ _años_ _enamorada!_

El francés en su asiento se tiraba del cabello.

- _¿Quien_ _diría_ _que_ _el país del_ _amor rechace la_ _idea_ _de_ _estar_ _enamorado?... ¡Cállate_ _maldita_ _conciencia! ¡Además,_ _no_ _es_ _como_ _si_ _fuera_ _un_ _enfermo_ _que_ _se_ _enamora_ _de_ _su_ _violador,_ _claro_ _que_ _no! ¿¡Como_ _me_ _puede_ _estar_ _pasando_ _esto_ _a_ _mí!?_ _Y_ _pensar_ _que_ _soy_ _tan_ _joven~_ _Perderé_ _la_ _oportunidad_ _con_ _muchas_ _bellas_ _damas._

-Esto... No quisiera molestarlo, pero la reunión terminó hace ya un rato- La dulce voz de Canadá sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No me había dado cuenta, gracias Canadá.

-De nada.

-Oye, pero si ya ha terminado hace un rato ¿Por qué tú no te has ido aún?

-¡Ah! Eso... Eso es porque quizás no tenía ganas de irme aún de Argentina, es un país muy hermoso- Dijo - _Y también porque_ _si_ _vuelvo_ _a_ _Canadá_ _me_ _estará_ _esperando_ _Suiza_ _con_ _toda_ _su_ _armada, ¿Quién_ _me_ _manda_ _a_ _decirle_ _que_ _tengo_ _una_ _relación_ _con_ _Liechtenstein?_

 _-_ Ya veo, ojalá te diviertas.

-¡Sí!

Francia se levantó y se fue, y a la salida se encontró con algo interesante.

-¡Italia-san! Por favor le ruego que acepte esto como mis sentimientos hacia usted.

Era Japón, quien se encontraba todo sonrojado entregándole unos chocolates a Italia, ¿Había algo especial hoy para que el japonés se le declarara de esa forma? Oh si, ya lo recordaba, aquél día era uno de sus favoritos, era "San Valentín"

- _Espera, ¿San Valentín? ¿Ya estamos en febrero? Entonces navidad... ¿¡Qué demonios me pasa!? ¡Pasé cinco meses sin saber nada de lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor!_

-Ve, Japón, tú me haces muy feliz al entregarme esto- Italia tomó el chocolate de Japón -Yo también tengo algo para ti.

Veneciano agarró del mentón al japonés y acercó su rostro al suyo, dándole un pequeño beso, Japón por su parte, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del italiano, profundizando aquel contacto.

-L'amour- Dijo para sus adentros Francia.

En silencio abandonó el lugar, disponiéndose a volver a su país, sin embargo, cierta persona no lo dejaría tranquilo al menos por el resto del día.

-¡Francia, mi amigo! ¿Dónde has estado?

-Lo siento España, no me siento bien.

-¿Qué tiene el señorito del amor que no puede estar con sus awesomes amigos?

-Prussia, España, por favor, déjenme en paz por un rato.

-¡Oh no! Justo hoy con España planeamos una salida juntos, los tres, así que vamos cooperando.

-Además, habrá chicas lindas- Dijo Antonio.

-¿Y qué harás cuando Romano se entere?

-Aunque no me lo creas, a él solo lo quiero como un amigo, un hermanito.

Mientras tanto en otra parte.

-¡Agh!- Se quejó Lovino -Siento como si una daga me atravesara el pecho.

De vuelta con el Bad Touch Trio.

-¿Si les digo que si me dejarán en paz?

-Puede ser- Dijo Gilbert.

-Está bien, vamos...


	8. Chapter 8

El Bad Touch trío caminaba por las calles de Argentina, en busca de un buen lugar para pasarla bien, en el camino de vez en cuando, cuando encontraban a alguna chica linda, coqueteaban, y con suerte, que solo la tenía el francés, no le plantaban una buena cachetada en la mejilla, también aprovechaban de comprar cosas, algunos recuerditos y el famosísimo "dulce de leche", que cuando Francia lo probó por primera vez, el prusiano y el español tuvieron que sacarlo casi con cadenas del puestito, pues ya casi lo dejaba vacío.  
Más tarde, por fin encontraron un bar, aunque Francis solo pidió una bebida, podía beber alcohol, o le haría daño a su bebé. No pasó mucho para que sus amigos terminaran completamente borrachos.

-¡Y entonces le dije... Yo, yo soy tu hermano mayor, yo te cuidé, y eres todo lo que eres ahora! Pero ahora cada vez que hago ¡Hip! Algo, él me dice: ¡Prussia, aunque no lo seas, trata de comportarte como una nación madura!- Decía afligido Prussia -Y cuan ¡Hip! Cuando quiero ser cariñoso con él, me aleja de un manotazo en la cara.

-¡Al menos tu hermano te tiene aprecio! Cada vez que voy a ver a mis niños me alejan, Argentina, Ecuador, México... ¡Incluso la cosita tierna de Paraguay me tiene resentimiento! ¡Dime que hice mal!

-Pregúntale a ¡Hip! Chile, te dará una ¡Hip! Gran lista- Se burló Prussia.

-¡Aaah!- Suspiró -Mi pequeño Chile, tanto que me costó colonizarlo, incluso me lo traje a Europa para educarle junto a sus hermanos y aun así, ¡Prefería al idiota de Inglaterra!

Francis no la pasaba muy bien, pues estaba entre medio de ambos y el oír sus quejas ya lo estaba irritando.

-Oye, Francia, bebe un poco, te la has pasado tomando solo bebida. 

-Lo siento, pero paso del alcohol.

-Vamos, solo una.

-No.

-Dije que solo una.

-No.

-Vamos, una no le hace daño a nadie.

-¡Gilbert, he dicho que no!

-Déjalo Gilbert, el señor especial anda en sus días.

-Voy al baño- Francis se paró de su asiento para ir al baño, bastante enojado, y no entendía por qué, generalmente él se toma todas esas cosas como bromas por parte de sus amigos, pero ahora se siente un poco mas irritable.

Mientras pensaba, chocó con un hombre de gran estatura, musculoso y para nada amigable. Este se acercó a Francia.

-¿Qué no ves por donde vas, ricitos de oro?

-Yo lo lamento mucho, no lo vi.

-¿Eso quiere decir que soy tan insignificante para que tú no me notes?- El hombre se estaba enfadando.

-No señor, se equivoca.

-¿¡Me estás diciendo mentiroso!?

-Señor cálmese.

-Ahora resulta que ricitos de oro me dice histérico, amigos, ayúdenme a darle una lección a este rubio- De atrás de aquel hombre salieron dos más, y se veían bastante fuertes.

-Mierda...

Retrocedió lentamente, tratando de no hacer nada brusco.

-Vamos gordo, solo serán unos cuantos golpes.

-¡Ey! ¡Yo no estoy gordo!

-Si te quedas quieto esto será mucho más rápido.

Ya estaba, no había salvación, a no ser...

-¡Oye tú!- Se escuchó hablar a Antonio -¡Te metes con él, te metes con nosotros!

España y Prussia acudieron a su rescate, posicionándose junto a él. Francia les agradeció internamente a ambos, y empezó la pelea.

Las naciones llevaban ventaja, aunque Francia tenía algunas complicaciones. La gente del lugar se apartaba y observaba como seguía la pelea, incluso algunos se ponían a apostar sobre quien ganaría.

Cuando Francia estaba a punto de noquear al sujeto, un golpe imprevisto le impactó directo en el vientre, haciendo que cayera al suelo sujetándoselo y retorciéndose de dolor.

Sus amigos notaron esto y rápidamente se deshicieron del que le había golpeado.

-¿¡Francis estas bien!?- Se acercó preocupado Antonio.

-El... Be... Bebé... Lle-llevame a un hospital.

-¡Rápido Gilbert, llama a un hospital!

-¡Enseguida!- Respondió Prussia, sacando su móvil.

-Estarás bien, amigo.


	9. Chapter 9

España tomó en brazos a Francia, y lo cargó hasta el vehículo que lo llevaría hasta el hospital, acompañado siempre por sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, fue rápidamente atendido por enfermeras, llevándolo hasta una sala donde sería atendido. España y Prussia se tuvieron que poner a esperar, y eral tal su preocupación que se les pasó la borrachera.

En unos minutos salió una enfermera.

-¿Los acompañantes del señor Bonnefoy?

-Aquí- El prusiano y el español se levantaron.

-¿Pueden explicarme cómo fue que el señor Bonnefoy recibió un golpe en su vientre?

-Tuvimos una pelea en un bar y... Le llegó el golpe- Explicó Prussia.

-Bueno, eso realmente es malo para él, ya que un golpe como ese pudo haber sido fatal para su bebe, pero se encuentra bien.

-Menos mal que él y su bebé están bi- Espere, ¿Dijo bebé?- Dijo Antonio.

-¿Nos está diciendo que Francis está embarazado?- Preguntó Gilbert.

-Sí, creí ustedes ya deberían saberlo, ¿Son sus amigos, no? Además que el joven tiene al menos cinco meses.

-¿¡Cinco meses!?

-Pueden entrar a verlo si desean.

Ambos entraron a ver a su amigo, el cual se encontraba recostado en una camilla, descansando.

-Francis, tú...

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-Yo...- Comenzó a hablar Francia -No quería que se preocuparan, y... Eso.

-Ow, Fran~ No tienes que estar solo, nosotros tus amigos siempre te vamos a apoyar.

Antonio abrazó a su hermano, mientras, Gilbert pensaba.

-A ver, a ver, los bebés no nacen por el espíritu santo, ¿Con quién se acostaste que te embarazó?- Preguntó Gilbert.

Francia se congeló, no esperó que le preguntara eso tan rápido.

-...

-¿No sabes?

-¡No! ¡Digo sí! ¡Es...!

-¿Es...?

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no puedes?

-¡No puedo decirles!

-Francia- Gilbert se acercó a su amigo - ¿Te están amenazando?

-...

-Francia, si te están amenazando debes decírnoslo, ¿Fue una violación?

Pegó un salto en la camilla y volteo la mirada.

-¡Mein gott!

-¡Dios santo! ¿¡Quién fue el que te hizo semejante cosa!?

-Yo... Yo no puedo decirles, simplemente no puedo, y por favor, no pregunten más.

-Francis Bonnefoy- Habló serio Antonio -¿Recuerdas cuando éramos dos pequeñas naciones al cuidado del imperio romano? Prometí que te protegería, como tu hermano mayor, y créeme que eso me sigue muy presente. Ahora vas a decirme quien fue el que te hizo daño en este preciso instante- Dijo España.

-Rusia...- Dijo bajito.

-¿Qué? No te he escuchado.

-¡Que ha sido Rusia!

Silencio.

-¿Es una broma?

-No.

Más silencio.

-Ósea que el idiota ese del vodka que da escalofríos, fue quien te hizo eso, sé que será lo que será, pero él siempre tiene sus razones, ¿Hiciste algo para enfadarlo?- Pregunta el albino.

-Sí, hice una inmensa estupidez, hice una apuesta con el cejotas y dije cosas que no debería haber dicho, eso lo enfureció y me hizo... Lo que me hizo.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Cosas sobre su hermana mayor, y otras cosas...

-Wow...

-Pero aun así- Hablo el castaño -No se puede permitir que le hagan algo así, pues lo deja dañado no solo físicamente, si no también psicológicamente.

-Voy a hablar con él- Dijo Prussia.

-¡No!

-Lo siento Francia, pero es mejor dejar todo claro, y si se le ocurre hacerte algo, se las verá con el awesome Prussia y el gran España.


	10. Chapter 10

-¡No!

-Lo siento Francia, pero es mejor dejar todo claro, y si se le ocurre hacerte algo, se las verá con el awesome Prussia y el gran España.

-¡Pero es Rusia! ¡Y antes de matarme a mi los va a matar a ustedes!

-Eso lo veremos.

Prussia salió de la habitación bastante decidido.

-Antonio, si quieres a Gilbert, detenle.

-No creo poder hacerlo, cuando está así ni su hermano es capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Dime que tú no iras con él a hablar con Rusia.

-Ok, no te diré nada.

-¡España!

Más tarde, en la noche, el francés se encontraba tomando su vuelo rumbo a Francia.

-Maldición, odio esta situación, maldito Inglaterra.

-¡Espera, Francia!- Escuchó la voz agitada de su amigo España.

-¿Qué sucede Toño?

-Vamos, vamos- El castaño tomó de un brazo al rubio y se lo llevó -Cambiamos tu vuelo, iremos a Rusia.

-¿¡Que eres idiota o te faltan neuronas!?

-Vamos rápido, Gil nos espera.

El español literalmente arrastró al francés hasta el vuelo que los llevaría a Rusia, en donde se les unió Gilbert y junto a Antonio metieron a Francis al avión.

-Los odio, los quiero, pero los odio.

-Y nosotros te queremos- Dijieron juntos España y Prussia.

El viaje fue largo, y Francia se encargó de hacercelos más largo a sus amigo, como una pequeña venganza, no paró de quejarse hasta llegar a tierra rusa.

-Todavía hay tiempo, vayámonos y nada de esto pasó- decía Francia.

-¿Ustedes me llamaron?- Se escuchó por detrás, era una voz tranquila y casi infantil, era Rusia. Los tres se sobresaltaron al oírlo y se voltearon.

-Es tiempo- Dijo España.

-Verás, mi no amigo Rusia- Empezó a hablar Prussia -Nos hemos enterado que has hecho cosas malas con nuestro amigo.

-¿A sí?

-Sí, y déjanos decirte que estamos muy enfadados por eso.

-Además, Francia tiene que decirte algo, los dejamos solos- El albino y el castaño salieron casi corriendo, hasta desaparecer de la vista del francés y ruso.

-Al parecer Francia no entendió la advertencia que Rusia le dio.

-Y-yo lo sé, no les había dicho nada, ellos lo descubrieron.

-¿Y debo suponer que a ellos les dijo un pájaro?

-No, hay una razón por la cuál se dieron cuenta.

-¿A sí?

Francia tomo una de las manos de Rusia y la puso en su vientre.

-Se dieron cuenta porque estoy embarazado, y tú eres el padre del niño o niña que llevo dentro.

Iván abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-¿Te refieres a que Rusia es padre?

-Si... Pero te lo advierto, le haces algo a mi bebé y te juro que me las vas a pagar, bastante va a tener que soportar con crecer con un solo padre- Francia miró serio a Rusia, aunque por dentro estaba muerto de miedo.

-Papá Rusia- Sonrió, muy a su manera- Rusia va a tener más familia, Rusia se hará cargo.

Iván tomó de un brazo a Francis y lo jaloneó para que avanzara. El francés estaba confundido, e intentó soltarse del ruso, pero le fue imposible, el otro era mucho más fuerte que él.

-¡Espera, Rusia! ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Vamos a casarnos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Como oíste, Rusia tiene que hacerse cargo de su hijo.

-¡Pero yo no quiero casarme contigo!

Rusia solo agarró con más fuerza a Francia y siguió su camino. Cuando llegó a su residencia, llevó al francés a una habitación vacía, a la cual dejo a Francia encerrado.

-Volveré pronto, cuando tenga los papeles de matrimonio listos. Rusia se hará cargo de su hijo y hará feliz a su futura esposa.

-¡Espera, Rusia!- Fue muy tarde, el ruso ya había cerrado la puerta.

-Esto no puede estarme pasando...- Francia, afligido por los sucedido, se sentó en una silla de aquella habitación, y lloró. La situación lo tenía al limite, y sumado a su embarazo, que lo ponía más sensible, causó que sollozará todo lo que quedaba del día.

Más tarde, se abrió la puerta, dando paso a la representación humana de Estonia. El de lentes traía comida en una bandeja, y detrás de el venían Lituania y Letonia, con su rostro preocupado, al parecer, entraron sin consentimiento de Rusia.

-¿Señor Francia? ¿Está usted bien?- Preguntó Letonia.

-No, no lo estoy, para nada- El estoniano suspiró al oír al francés, dejó la bandeja en una mesa y se acercó a él.

-Nunca había visto a el señor Rusia tan feliz- Comentó Lituania.

-La idea de ser padre al parecer lo emocionó como no lo hacía en años- Dijo Letonia.

Mientras tanto, Estonia, quien se había acercado a Francia, le acariciaba el cabello, intentando consolarlo.

-Señor Francia, perdóneme por entrometerme en esto, de hecho nosotros ni deberíamos estar aquí, le traje incluso algo de comida pero, ¿Usted exactamente como quedó embarazado?

Francia abrió los ojos, asustado. Recordar ese hecho no le sentaba nada bien.

-¡Estonia!- Le reprendió Lituania -A lo mejor es un hecho que a él no le gustaría recordar.

-Lo siento Lituania, pero míralo, necesita ayuda. Mírame, Francia, ¿El te obligó? ¿O tú realmente quiziste hacerlo?

-Yo... Yo... Si quería...


	11. Chapter 11

-Yo... Yo si quería.

Esta respuesta de parte del francés no terminó de convencer a Estonia, quién le miraba de manera preocupada.

-Mire, Francia, dejémonos de formalidades, si usted tiene algún problema estando aquí, porque de seguro usted no va a irse en un tiempo, no dude en hablar conmigo o con Lituania o Letonia. Usted estando embarazado está muy delicado, y en cualquier momento podría pasarle algo a su bebé.

Francia miró a Estonia, aun sin decir palabra alguna. Le agradeció mentalme y tomó un pan de la bandeja que traía Eduard.

-Le dejaremos solo un rato, Letonia se quedará aquí cerca, si tiene problemas hable con él.

Dicho esto, los tres paises bálticos abandonaron la habitación, dejándolo solo.

Una nueva sensación de soledad le recorrió el cuerpo, y le volvieron las ganas de llorar, no le gustaba estar encerrado así, agradecía mucho la ayuda de los bálticos, pero ellos no podrían sacarlo de allí, solo harían menos horrible su estancia. No sabía con claridad lo que Rusia le haría, solo que le obligaría a casarse con él.

Pero había algo que Francia no quería admitir.

Se había enamorado de su violador y secuestrador. Bien esto se podría conocer como el sindrome de Estocolmo, algo que le daba repelús. Pero había algo que aterraba aún más a el Francés, y eso era el simple hecho de haberse enamorado.

¿Quién lo diría? El país del amor sintiendo miedo de enamorarse.

Lo cierto era que Francis había desecho la idea de enamorarse o amar de verdad a alguien hace mucho tiempo. Desde la muerte de Juana de Arco.

Luego la muerte de Madeline.

Su ruptura con Escocia.

Y tantas otras cosas que hacía que más repudiara el amor.

Y aún así podía hablarte maravillas de este. Era su deber como país del amor, ¿No? Repartir amor por el mundo.

Caminó a una cama que había en esa misma habitación, tenía mucho sueño y se encontraba cansado.

Despertó porque alguien le movía insistentemente. Se despertó y vio a Rusia con su típica sonrisa de niño bueno, aunque de bueno no tenía nada. Le siguió moviendo hasta que Francia le pidió que se detuviera porque le había mareado. Valla formas más delicadas tienes de despertar a la gente, Rusia.

-Vamos Francia, tenemos que prepararte para nuestra boda. He hecho que un sacerdote católico nos casara, me dijo que no estaba bien casar a dos hombres a través de la iglesia, pero creo que sus ganas de vivir eran mayores.

Francia le miró sin entender nada de nada.

-Ayer cuando me dijiste que sería padre me emocioné, y no me pude esperar para formar una familia, así que preparé todo para casarnos formalmente por la iglesia hoy mismo.

Francis en ese mismo momento quiso desmayarse, despertar en su cama y darse cuenta de que todo fue un sueño, lastima que eso no ocurriría.

El ruso dejó entrar a unas damas a la habitación, quienes tendrían la labor de preparar a Francia.

Rusia se retiró y dejó al galo a merced de las muchachas, quienes enseguida comenzaron con su labor.


	12. Chapter 12

Aquellas mujeres eran simpáticas, cuando podían hacían bromas que le sacaba más de una sonrisa a Francia, aunque desapareciera por recordar que se tendría que casar a la fuerza con un hombre, que a pesar de estar enamorado de él, no le haría feliz, y ya bastante había tenido hace algunas décadas.

Respecto a su vestimenta no sabía si reír o llorar. Le habían puesto un vestido blanco, largo y con mucho decorado. Estaba bien que pareciera mujer pero esto ya era mucho. Su peinado era simple, del lado izquierdo de su cabeza estaba tomado con un pequeño pinche con una rosa, dejando el resto de su cabello suelto. Su pequeña barba había desaparecido. Si antes parecía mujer, ahora ni cómo saber que es hombre.

Cuando ya estaba casi listo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

-¡Tuuuu, maldito!- La voz de Bielorrusia hizo temblar a todos los presentes.

-¡Te juro que no te voy a perdonar!- Cuando ya se iba a lanzar contra el Francés, Estonia y Lituania tuvieron que abalanzarse sobre ella para impedir que le hiciera daño al novio, o novia, dependiendo de cómo se le vea.

Mas sin embargo la bielorrusa era mucho más fuerte que ambos países, por lo que le fue fácil librase de ambos, asestándole un golpe a cada uno.

Las muchachas estaban aterradas, y Francis aún más, pues él era el objetivo.

Bielorrusia sacó su cuchillo y se tiró sobre Francia. Le hizo un corte en su mejilla sacándole sangre, luego hizo otro en su cuello, en su brazo izquierdo, y cuando iba por el brazo derecho, las muchachas por iniciativa propia se lanzaron contra ella, aunque sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada, pues la rubia las mató en cuanto se acercaron.

Mientras esta se distraía, Francis intentaba escapar, pero la otra lo notó y le lanzó su cuchillo, cuchillo que nunca le llegó al ser interceptado por el pecho de un letoniano.

Letonia cayó de rodillas y se quitó el cuchillo, luego de aquella acción perdió la conciencia. Bielorrusia cogió su cuchillo y cerró la puerta. No quería que nadie interrumpiera ese momento.

Se volvió hacía el galo y le plató una bofetada que le volteó el rostro. Luego el impacto del pie de aquella loca en su cara lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

Ella se agachó y le susurró al oído:

-Despídete de tu bebé, desgraciado.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el cuchillo incrustándose en su estómago. Iba a gritar pero ella le tapó la boca.

Uno, dos, tres puñaladas en su vientre. Gruesas lágrimas de desesperación y dolor caían por sus mejillas.

Llegó un momento en el cual ya no podía sentir nada. Su dolor ya había rebasado los límites, pensaba en todos esos hermosos momentos con su hijo que pudieron haber sido, pensaba en la pequeña posibilidad de haber hecho una familia feliz con Rusia.

Ella se detuvo, se levantó, y con una sonrisa sádica abandonó el lugar.

Francia ya no percibía el tiempo, quizás habrían pasado unos minutos, quizás horas, quién sabe. Alrededor suyo estaban los cadáveres de las simpáticas muchachas que le habían arreglado y los cuerpos inconscientes de los bálticos.

Cuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia vio con horror un bulto a su lado.

El feto de su bebé estaba allí tirado, sin vida. Esto era realmente su peor pesadilla, mas no se iba a dar por vencido aún. Con la poquísima fuerza que le quedaba intentó pedir ayuda. Gritos lastimeros apenas audibles era lo que salía de su garganta, pero seguía.

Fue hasta que una mujer de grandes pechos abrió la puerta de ese lugar cuando dejó de esforzarse y cayó inconsciente.


	13. Chapter 13

Despertó de golpe, respiró agitado y miró hacia todos lados, aún seguía en aquella habitación donde le habían encerrado, se tocó su vientre, el bulto seguía ahí. Suspiró aliviado y volvió a recostarse, todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, jamás hubiera podido ser el mismo después de eso. Miró hacía su costado, y pegó un gran salto, quedando del otro lado de la cama.

Ahí estaba, Bielorrusia mirándolo enfadadísima con un cuchillo en la mano.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

-Así que tú eras el que estaba embarazado de mi hermano- Caminó lentamente hacia él- ¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible? ¡Dímelo!

Francia tembló.

-¿Qué tal si echamos un vistazo para comprobarlo?

Bielorrusia corrió hacia el francés, que ni tonto ni lento, se apartó lo más rápido posible.

-No escapes bastardo, quiero conocer a mi sobrinito.

-¡Po-por favor Bielorrusia, piensa en lo que haces! ¡Quieres asesinar a un niño que no tiene ninguna culpa!

-¡No me interesa! ¡Tú y ese mocoso se están interponiendo entre Rusia y yo! ¡No lo permitiré!

Le puso un pie para que tropezara, por suerte cayó de espaldas.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Me quieren matar!- Esquivó un golpe -A ver, quien era el que estaba afuera... ¡Letonia, Letonia!

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un letón preocupado.

-Señor Francia, ¿Se encuentra bien?... ¡Señorita Bielorrusia! ¿Qu-Que va a ha-hacer con ese cuchillo?

-Vete enclenque, esto no te incumbe a ti.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito Francia al notar que el cuchillo se dirigía al estómago de Letonia. Se apresuró y apartó a la chica.

-¡Estonia, Lituania! ¡Ayúdenme!- Gritó Letonia, y al instante aparecieron los ambos mencionados por la puerta.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Lituania, ve a traer al señor Rusia!- Dijo Estonia.

Mientras tanto la situación de los otros dos era un tanto complicada. Letonia se aferraba fuertemente a una pierna de la rubia, jalándole del vestido para que no atacara a Francia.

-Señorita Bielorrusia, por favor, ¡Desista de intentar matar al señor Francia!- Estonia llegó para agarrarse a la otra pierna.

-Déjenme en paz enclenques- Agitaba las piernas para ver si se despegaban, pero no, se le pegaron como lapas.

-Si no me sueltan los azotaré contra la pared, o mejor...- La muchacha aprovechando la poco resistencia que le quedaba al estoniano, lo lanzó con toda su fuerza haciéndolo impactar contra el francés. Quiso hacer lo mismo con Letonia pero este se aferraba con insistencia.

A tropezones llegó hasta Francia, el que intentaba desenredarse de Eduard, pero no lo conseguía, y la chica estaba cada vez más cerca. Fue cuando ya lo había conseguido cuando un dolor inmenso en el vientre que le impidió correr y se quedó allí mismo.

-Este será el final de tu querido hijo, cuando me deshaga de él, Rusia se casará conmigo y estaremos juntos, para siempre- Alzó el cuchillo más nunca bajó, una mano le sujetaba con fuerza la suya.

-Yo que tú no haría eso, hermanita.

Volteó su cabeza para encontrarse con la cara su hermano mayor.

-Qué bueno que llegas, estaba a punto de deshacerme de lo que nos impedía estar juntos.

Rusia, si remordimiento ni pena, jaló a su hermana, arrojándola contra una pared, acto seguido recogió a Francia y lo cargó en sus brazos, para llevarlo a un hospital.

-Lituania, limpia todo este desastre, y trata de que Bielorrusia no se valla de aquí, quiero hablar con ella cuando vuelva- El tono que usó era demasiado serio, y viniendo de Rusia, quería decir que estaba realmente enfadado.

-E-está bien se-señor Rusia- Respondió el lituano, y el ruso abandonó la habitación.

Toris salió en busca de una escoba y la rubia se recuperaba del golpe, intentando irse.

Por otra parte, estaba Estonia con un hilito de sangre que bajaba por si frente, mirando la puerta por donde había salido Rusia.

-¿Yo que hago aquí? ¿Quién soy?


	14. Chapter 14

El francés despertó asustado, confundido y desorientado, miró hacia todos lados.

-¿Do-dónde estoy?- Se abrazó a sí mismo, tiritaba y pánico era lo que le recorría todo el cuerpo. No faltó mucho para que se diera cuenta que estaba en un hospital.

 **~Francia~**

 **~ ¡Desgraciado!~**

 **~Vamos, déjame ver a mi sobrinito~**

 **~ ¡Lo mataré!~**

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, Bielorrusia le había metido un gran trauma.

Se bajó de la cama en la que estaba y caminó hacia la puerta y miró por la ventana de esta, afuera estaban algunos doctores discutiendo por algo.

Se volvió a la cama, a paso lento, y cuando estaba por subirse, una nueva voz lo atormentó.

 **~Este será el final de tu querido hijo, cuando me deshaga de él, Rusia se casará conmigo y estaremos juntos, para siempre~**

-¡Basta!- Gritó y se puso de cuclillas jalándose el cabello.

Se escucharon ruidos afuera de la habitación, algunas voces se escuchaban familiares, otras no. Al parecer discutían bastante.

-¿Es..España?- Dijo tembloroso.

La puerta se abrió, entraron varias naciones, todas con una mirada acusadora en sus rostros, mirando directamente a Francia.

 **~ ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿La puta ha quedado embarazada? Era de esperarse, con tanto hombre que se acuesta...**

-¿Escocia?

 **~Esperaba más de ti, Francia, comienzo a creer que fue bueno que me hubiese llevado Inglaterra**

-Canadá...

 **~Era de esperarse, de pequeño siempre usa esos vestidos**

 **~Y luego pasó a ser un jodido pervertido, quizás se lo tenía merecido**

-España... Prusia...

Se quedó quieto unos instantes, alzó la cabeza y las personas habían desparecido. Se levantó y salió del cuarto procurando no ser notado por nadie. Para su suerte, poca gente rondaba por los pasillos, ya no estaban los doctores de antes, y aprovechó para escaparse del hospital.

Salió a la calle únicamente con la bata de hospital y totalmente descalzo, tembloroso un poco por el frío, las temperaturas de Rusia era mucho más bajas que la de su país. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, hasta que pasado cierto tiempo, llegó hasta un puente que estaba lo suficientemente alto como para matar a una persona si llegase a caerse del mismo, esto le dio una idea al francés.

Se acercó a la baranda y se subió a esta, planeando saltar desde ella. "¿La naciones podemos morir?" se preguntó mientras estaba a punto de saltar.

-¿Francis?

Una voz llamándolo desde atrás lo detuvo justo al momento de saltar, volteó y miró a una personita mirándolo con preocupación.

-¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?

-Bolivia...

-¡Bájate de ahí que si te caes podrías matarte!- Le gritó el moreno.

-¡Vete! ¡Esto no te incumbe a ti!

-Mira, yo no te conoceré mucho, pero lo que vas a hacer es una tremenda estupidez. ¡Mierda! Yo creí que el único imbécil que conocía era Chile.

-¡Tú ni siquiera sabes por lo que paso!

-¡No lo sé! ¡Por no creo que matarte sea la solución!

Francia se tambaleó un poco.

-Piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer, vamos, baja de ahí y conversemos esto.

Francis le miró unos instantes, dudoso. Bajó lentamente, y miró a los ojos a Bolivia.

-Tranquilo, no hagas nada imprudente- El boliviano se quitó su manta para colocársela al francés- Me pregunto cómo te aguantas este frio infernal.

Sacó su teléfono y llamó a alguien.

-Oye, imbécil, necesito tu ayuda... Si ahora... Ven rápido, en el puente en el que casi te caes ayer... ¡No es para molestarte! Realmente necesito que vengas, bueno, adiós- Colgó- Vendrán a buscarnos, y te llevaré de vuelta al hospital, porque al parecer has escapado.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por que qué?

-Me ayudaste...

-Mira, no soy un hijo de puta que va a dejar que un conocido intente matarse.

-...

Francia bajó la cabeza, se estaba avergonzando de lo que había intentado hacer.

-Gracias, Bolivia.

-Llámame Julio.

-Gracias, Julio.


	15. Chapter 15

Llegó un auto hasta donde se encontraban Francia y Bolivia, de él se bajó un chico de piel morena y cabello castaño.

—Me hubiese gustado haberte dejado aquí para que te conviertas en paleta y luego venderte como helado Boliviano en mercado libre. ¿Para qué me necesitai'?

—Muy gracioso birlochas, pero necesito que me lleves al hospital.

—¿Andai' enfermo?

—No es para mí, es para él- señala a Francia.

—Ugh...- Se acerca a el oído de Bolivia para susurrarle — ¿A él? Pero si la última vez que se me acercó se me puso muy cariñoso...

—Mira, me importa una mierda que no te agrade, a mi si me agrada.

—Fíjate que a mí me importa una mierda más grande que te agrade.

Julio pellizcó una mejilla de Manuel.

—Me vas a ayudar.

—¡No quiero!

Julio pellizcó aún con más fuerza.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Ok! ¡Ok! Lo llevaré, ¡Pero porque yo quiero! No porque me lo pediste, así que... ¿A dónde se fue?

—¿Qué?... Me cago en...

Francis había decidido marcharse de la escena, no era estúpido, a él chileno no le agradaba mucho, y andaba bastante sensible con todo lo que le ocurría. Miró al cielo, era casi de noche, y si no se quería morir de frío tenía que buscar un lugar donde abrigarse.

—Me siento patético- Pensó.

—¡Señor, Señor!- Una vocecita lo hizo voltearse y toparse con una niñita de aproximadamente unos 6 años.

—¡Señor tengo miedo! ¡No encuentro a mis padres!

—No... ¡No temas pequeña! No deben estar muy lejos, eh, ¿Cómo eran ellos?

—Bueno, papá tiene el cabello azul oscuro, es moreno y es muy fuerte. Mamá es rubio con el pelo un poco largo, usa una polera celeste y también es muy fuerte*- Dijo la niñita.

—Ok... Espera, ¿Ambos son hombres?

—Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Está mal? Hay niños que me dicen que es raro que dos hombres tengan un hijo, que no es normal.

—No, no está mal, para nada, es algo normal, que dos personas que se aman decidan tener un hijo es lo más normal, no importa si ambos son del mismo sexo, mientras exista el amor, aquel niño nacido fruto de esto es algo hermoso. Así que si esos niños vuelven a molestarte, ignóralos.

La niña lo miró asombrada y con admiración.

—¡Kate! ¡Dios santo, ahí estas!- Un joven acompañado de otro llegaron corriendo a ver a su pequeña.

— ¡Cielos, creí que no te encontraría nunca! ¿Dónde estabas?

—Estaba aquí con ese señor... Ya no está.

Francia caminaba lento a donde estaba anteriormente buscando con la mirada a las dos naciones latinas.

—Quizás deba formar una familia con Rusia y darle hogar a este niño- Toca su estómago.

—¡Francia!- Gritaron dos personas.

El susodicho volteó a donde provenían esas voces.

—¡Pero tu pudiste haberte hecho daño!- Gritó alarmado Bolivia.

—Basta, ahora mismo te llevo al hospital, es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que tú hiciste por mi*

—Está bien, es...

Los tres subieron al auto del chileno rumbo a hospital, donde todos estaban algo pero que muy histéricos.

—¡Francia!

 ***Hice una referencia a dos personajes de Saint Seiya, Ikki de Fénix y Hyoga de Cisne, no me resistí, es que me encanta esa pareja.**

 ***Chile se refiere a la ayuda en los incendios forestales.**


	16. Chapter 16

—¡Francia!- Escucharon los recién llegados un grito colectivo de los que se encontraban al interior del hospital.

—¡Virgen María purísima! ¡Ay Fran, me tenías preocupadísimo!- El chico español se lanzó a abrazar a su amigo.

—Cuidado idiota, que esta débil- Chile apartó a España, y le dio un zape.

—¡Francia!- Una chica morena con el pelo en dos coletas bajas se acercó a el francés y le dio un cálido y suave abrazo- Estaba preocupada por usted.

—Gracias Sey- Francia le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente- Eres una buena niña.

Atrás se escuchó bastante boche, y había un montón de guardias reteniendo a una persona al parecer bastante grande y problemático.

—¡Dude! ¡Come On! Déjame pasar por favor- Luego hubo silencio... Demasiado silencio.

—Sorry guys por la demora pero... ¡France! ¡Apareciste!- Le da un abrazo por los hombros- Dude, debes detener a Rusia, fue con los hermanos macarrón y Japón junto a la mafia a buscarte en todo el país.

—No te preocupes aru, ya los detuve, acá esta- China habló desde atrás del americano.

De Rusia que decirles, caminó hasta Francia arrollando a todas las personas que se encontraban en su camino, hasta llegar con él.

—Francia, ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Te ha sacado alguien? Dime quien y lo mataré con mis propias manos.

—No, nadie me ha sacado, yo... Necesito hablar a solas contigo, ¿Me acompañas a la habitación en la que me encontraba?

—Da.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la habitación mencionada, el ruso cerró la puerta y se volteó al francés.

—Siéntate aquí, junto a mí- Indicó el rubio.

El albino asintió y se sentó junto a él.

—Es mejor que aclaremos todo aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

—Da.

—¿Tú te sientes arrepentido por lo que has hecho?

—Los demás me han dicho que ha sido muy grave lo que hice. Lo siento.

—Bien, es algo. Tú ya te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, pero yo también tengo parte de la culpa, eso no lo negaré- Se pasa una mano acomodándose el pelo- Lo que tu hiciste me ha cambiado, y dudo que vuelva a ser el de antes, incluso ahora te sigo teniendo cierto temor y repelús estando a tu lado.

—Pero yo no te voy a hacer nada malo- Se defendió Rusia.

—¡Lo sé! Es solo que desde que tú me hiciste... Ya sabes, te he tenido rencor- El francés suspiró- Esto ha dejado consecuencias, ahora yo estoy embarazado, y me ha costado bastante aceptarlo.

—Ese bebé es mi hijo.

—Si Rusia, es tu hijo, y es por eso que decidí que sí me casaré contigo, para que mi hijo crezca con una familia. A decir verdad, yo no estoy interesado amorosamente en ti, pero quién sabe, quizás con el tiempo pueda enamorarme.

—Ya veo...- Se dijo Rusia.

—Y sobre tu hermana...

—¡Ah! Por eso no te preocupes, yo la castigaré.

—¡No! No lo hagas, lo mejor sería que hablaran, en cierto modo la comprendo, ella tiene miedo a perderte, y hará cualquier cosa para que eso no pase, yo cuando era más joven pasé una etapa similar con España. No estoy diciendo que la perdonaré, solo que la comprendo, pero no le hagas daño.

—Está bien.

—Gracias.

—Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué me dijiste todas esas cosas de mi hermana si no lo hiciste?

Francia se tensó.

—Bueno, f-fue por In-Inglaterra.

—¿Inglaterra?

—Sí... Me provocó y dije todo eso.

—¿A él sí puedo golpearlo?

—Sí, a él sí.

Los dos salieron y les contaron sobre lo que hablaron. Más de un golpe le cayó a Inglaterra, pero al final le perdonaron (Es que a este le perdonan todo)

Pasaron unos meses de preparación preparación para la boda, pero justo unos días antes, el bebé nació.

—Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios- España caminaba en círculos por la sala de espera.

—Bastardo deja de dar vueltas, vas a hacerle un agujero al suelo.

—Lo siento.

Y el bebé nació, una pequeña cosita gordita de ojos azules, que sin saberlo, unió aún más a sus padres.

5 días después fue la boda, España lloraba a moco tendido en el hombro de Romano, diciendo que Francia creció tan rápido (Así como una madre) He incluso el abuelo Roma había pedido permiso a Dios para ver a su hijo.

Francia apareció con un elegante traje blanco, (diseñado por él mismo) Caminando con un ramo de flores en las manos siendo esperado por Rusia junto a la mujer que los uniría (No podía ser en una iglesia, técnicamente esto era una unión civil, pero le quita el romanticismo, así que dejémoslo como matrimonio)

Estaba a solo pasos de casarse, a pasos de unir su vida con la de Rusia, pero la vida es cruel, y puede golpear muy duro si quiere.

Una bala impactó de lleno en el cráneo de Francia, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, desvaneciéndose su vida en aquel mismo instante. Lo demás fueron lágrimas, llanto, rabia y confusión. Lograron encontrar al autor del asesinato. Como se podrán imaginar, fue Bielorrusia en un acto desesperado de separarlos.

Rusia se enfadó tanto que casi mata a su hermana, pero recordó las palabras de Francia, y no le hizo nada, pero nunca más le volvió a dirigir la palabra ni interactuar con ella.

El gobierno bielorruso se metió en bastantes problemas con el gobierno francés, a tal punto de que casi entran en guerra, pero se pudo llegar a un acuerdo.

El hijo de Rusia y de Francia pasó a convertirse en el nuevo representante del país de su fallecido padre.

Y es así como termina esta historia, y nos demuestra que todo tiene consecuencias, y que no todos los finales pueden ser felices. Un mero acto de estupidez puede arruinar tu vida e incluso acabarla. Quizás pudieron haber sido muchas cosas, pero solo se queda en un "Pudo haber sido" y no queda más remedio que aceptar la cruel realidad.

¡Ah! Querido lector, antes de que terminemos esto, quisiera decirte algo.

 **Todo lo que hacemos tiene consecuencias**

Bueno, lamento si no les gusta el final, de verdad me esforcé, y sobre este trágico final, fue la idea desde el principio, quería alejarme de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, pues siempre estoy escribiendo cosas alegres y con finales felices, así que esto fue un cambio bastante fuerte para mí.

Quizás le haga un epilogo para relatar lo sucedido después de la muerte de Francia y cerrar todo lo que quedó en la duda, ya veremos.

 **Adiós**


End file.
